


Retirement

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except for Overlord, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, He Totally Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-It drabble for Last Stand of the Wreckers, where Topspin and Twin Twist get their happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

Topspin curled closer around Twin Twist, forehead pressed to the drill housing on his back, the winglets on his arms folded back so they could lay on their sides. “This was a close one, Twist.”

Hands settled over his own, fingers tracing the joints along his knuckles. “Yeah. Yeah it was. I’m thinking we won’t get that lucky again.”

Topspin shivered at the phantom memory aches in the back of his mouth and optic socket. Twist had been patched up quickly after the mission, but it had been a Pit of an experience. He tightened his hold and Twin Twist stroked soothingly over his arms, already knowing what was wrong. 

“You still interested in cartography? There’s some empty space between battle sites that never got charted. I’m sure you could get a good haul on credits doing that.”

Topspin’s spark spun a quick loop in his chamber and his fingers twitched hard. “Really? You’d be willing to walk away? You won’t hate the slow life?” 

Twin Twist chuckled. “Slow is sounding pretty fragging good right now, I gotta say.”

An echo of happiness that reflected his own flickered through his processor and Topspin let out a little hum, shuttering his optics and pressing his face to Twist’s frame once more. “Yeah, sounds real good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.


End file.
